As an increasing number of applications and services such as streaming content services are being made available over networks such as the internet, service providers are facing ever increasing network bandwidth issues. As the amount of traffic to view, consume, or otherwise interact with the streaming content increases, there is a need to improve the efficiency with which demands for increased network bandwidth can be met by service providers. Existing systems and networks may utilize manual solutions, which may take days to weeks, to identify available paths, ports, and test paths through a network to form a channel. Such solutions are not only costly as valuable bandwidth requests are left unanswered and service providers lose customers, profit, etc., but some bandwidth requests may be temporary and/or short term. In cases where bandwidth requests coincide with events and/or don't follow a known pattern networks which are expanded to include more resources to meet such a requests may be left underutilized thus resulting in even more loss for the service provider.